Episode 7414 (2nd February 2016)
Plot Diane is shocked that Aaron is moving out of the pub. Cain and Moira tell Emma to make the most of the time she has left with Moses before Charity is released. Carly and Tracy advertise another wine tasting event. Nicola tells Lawrence and Bernice she has resigned to become a stay-at-home mum as they have Carl permanently now. Adam is annoyed that Aaron isn't pulling his weight at the scrapyard but Aaron explains he has been flat hunting as Chas has thrown him out. Eric decides to enter The Grange into 'Britain's Best B&B' again, seeing it as a fresh start and a way to remember Val. Robert is surprised that Aaron has been thrown out. Meanwhile, Tracy tells Carly she has phoned Duncan. Ross admits to James he has become attached to Moses, but he has no rights to him. Emma visits Charity in prison and insists Ross has rights to Moses. Emma reveals she knows Charity used Noah to manipulate Cain and Moira into allowing her to stay and explains Cain and Moira are better parents than she is. Charity insists Noah and Moses are all she has now Debbie has left. Emma tells Charity that she and Ross should have shared custody, and the more time Ross has Moses the more time Charity will be free to try to get Cain back again. Charity is surprised to learn about Moira and Pete. Emma blackmails Charity into allowing Ross to have his name on Moses' birth certificate. Tracy forces Duncan into selling them wine at half-price, threatening to reveal Duncan's infidelities to his wife if he doesn't. Robert tells Chas that it isn't a good time for Aaron to be alone as he is on edge. Eric fears the B&B will need a miracle or it will go under. Cain reveals to Chas he caught Aaron self-harming on his birthday. Chas wonders why her son keeps hurting himself, Cain thinks it may be because of Gordon, but Robert will know something else. Jimmy returns home to a home cooked meal and all the children in bed. Jimmy's impressed but Nicola is clearly not happy with the situation. Ross reveals to Cain and Moira that Charity has allowed him to be on the birth certificate but they wonder why she would do it. Chas pays Robert a visit and questions why Aaron would talk to him and not her. Robert admits to Chas that Aaron was with him when he went missing on the previous week and tells Chas that Aaron end up in hospital because he cut himself so badly he had septicemia and was lucky to survive. Robert tells Chas that Aaron is cutting again because of Gordon and it's taken years to things, but he refuses to divulge the whole truth. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Duncan - Richard Southgate Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *The Grange - Office *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visiting room *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday appears uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,630,000 (27th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes